Dependent
by Divergent1
Summary: In a universe when you can know for sure when you meet your soulmate, everyone is desperate to get their sign. All are born hideous and disfigured but when they make eye contact with their soulmate they undergo a transformation that makes them beautiful. What happens when Tris, a girl determined to stay dependent from her unknown soulmate, experiences what is claimed a miracle?
1. Ordinary World

**A/N** Hey guys so this idea is completely random yes but original. I is a mix of a dream I had a while back and in a way an idea on tumblr… kinda. But anyhow this is only a trial chapter so please review and tell me what you think? BTW at least for now this will have nothing to do with divergent only the characters. (Tris POV)

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Ordinary World**

I saw it happen again today. I was on the bus when it did. A hag had fallen over while trying to make her way to the door and a hideous beast helped her up. She had been preoccupied with gathering her stuff from the floor before she looked up at him. And as she did a glow began to grow around them as everyone on the bus watched their transformation into beautiful people and as their transformation solidified and the glow receded. They had found one another; they found their soulmates. Now they would live the rest of their lives in a state of love and allurement. Most people would envy them, but I just don't. The new couple walks off the bus together talking, and I am glad they did.

In our world, there is one thing everyone waits for and that is to find their soulmate. For as long as humans have lived there was one way to be certain you found that special someone and that was the fact then when you meet them you undergo a transformation that makes you nothing less than perfect. Before that? You are born, and live as, an ugly duckling. Some people born worse than others but none have been born decent. There is no way to get rid of it or hide it; it is like a cancer that keeps coming back. But people my age typically are still ugly, too young to know what they want thus too young to have a soulmate. And I hate the idea that you must be looked down upon until you find another person. It makes being independant virtually impossible and makes everyone seem dependant.

But I have always had people around me who felt the same way. As time went on then those people began to take the more common view on things. Eventually I only had my brother, Caleb, he had never felt feelings for anyone and everyone assumed he was simply asexual. He had been preparing to love the rest of his life looking the way he does. I am snapped out of my thoughts when the bus stops and I hear the name of my stop from the intercom. And so I begin to walk home.

As i'm walking home I see a group of people standing near an alley. I am about to walk right past them when I think better of it and decide that it may not be the smartest idea. So I begin to cross the street to avoid them.

"Aww, you scared of us? good. You should be." One of them yells across the street at me. I look at him when I realize everyone is beginning to look in my direction so I look down and begin to walk faster towards my house. What was that even about, I have never even talked to them let alone done something to offend them. Do they do that just to get a small kick? People are so stupid, about everything they do. I get to my house and open the door.

"I'm home!" I yell and hear my parents approaching. And like all others who have found love they are gorgeous even if they are older than the "golden age" as some like to call it.

"Tris! how was school? actually tell me later there is some great news! follow us!" My mom says enthusiastically as she and my father begin to walk towards the living room. I follow them and when I walk in I see a tall man sitting with his back towards me and my parents stand quietly to the side. The man turns around and looks at me. He is handsome so he must have found someone. Wait. Why is a guest big news?

"Tris! How happy I am to see you! I have finally found her, my soulmate! Her name is Susan and she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet!" That voice… oh my god. Caleb? But he was supposed to stay with me; he was supposed to be there by my side and not fall trap to this handicap that people see as a gift. No, this can't be happening it just can't!

"uhm, well why I needed to talk to you is because I _need_ you to be the maid of honor for Susan because her brother is going to be my best man. And I also _need_ you to have dinner with Susan to get to know her." He needs me for all that? who does he think he is.

"And i needed you to be on my side. But we don't always get our way." I say as I walk past him to the staircase and hear my parents telling me to come back. That's it now I'm all alone; I am in this fight by myself and now I'm almost definitely going to lose.

* * *

 **A/N** Hey so I don't know how you will respond to this idea so everyone please write a review! good, bad, or something in between. I will also take all ideas under consideration. Thanks!


	2. The Dream

**A/N** So I got some positive feedback on the first chapter so I am continuing on with the next chapter. That is all so on with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Dream**

After my little temper tantrum downstairs I begin to feel worse and worse about what I did. How would I feel if I had met my soulmate and one of the most important people in my life disapproved. I have to apologize. I begin to go down the stairs to apologize when I hear them talking.

"And the worst thing is, she's right. I was the only one who understood her and I abandoned her. What am I for doing that?" He says, his voice thick with defeat. Because of my anger he blames himself now? If anyone is at fault here it is me. I make my way to the living room and stand there until they notice me in the doorway.

"Tris, I really need to apologi-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"No, you don't. I lost my temper when I should see this from your point of view. I am happy for you and I will do anything to show you I am." I say; he smiles in response. And I can only hope that I did not just make a mistake.

{}{}{}{}{}{=}{}{}{}{}{}

I wake up to the droning sound of my alarm clock next to my head. It takes all I have to push the snooze button instead of smashing the whole clock. I sit up in my bed and begin to get ready for school. On my mind is the weird fact that my brother found his soulmate at such a young age. How many other people our age find their soulmates? By the time I go downstairs and finish breakfast I have a mission in mind. I will find as many attractive people at school today and compare it to those… less attractive peers of mine who are still searching desperately for their "other half."

I begin my walk to the bus stop and have nothing but my thoughts to listen to. I begin to look around and see people walking; what I hadn't realized before is that every person tries so had to look into the eyes of each person they pass. Pathetic. Why is everyone searching all the time, why does everyone believe that you must have a physical metamorphosis in order to have a connection with someone? I don't believe that we only have one perfect soulmate, I believe we have many less than perfect ones. But quite honestly I would not be surprised if I didn't have a soulmate to begin with. But life is unfair and I have to suck it up.

"There you are, so you excited about tonight?" Says my friend Christina scaring me. She had found her soulmate a while back, his name was William. I let out the breath she made me hold and begin to laugh at how she scared me so much without even trying. Then I process what she said and realize I forgot to ask my parents if I could go to Chris' slumber party. I begin to make an apologetic face and she catches it as soon as I started making it.

"You forgot to ask?! Tris! You know I really want you at this party today!" Christina says slightly louder than she normally speaks.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I will ask as soon as I get home today! I will try my hardest. I'm sorry!" I say. Christina begins to laugh at how childish I look and sound and I scowl. The bus finally gets to school so we get off and start our day.

{}{}{}{}{}{=}{}{}{}{}{}

After school I was shocked, Nearly every person had found their soulmate in my grade. I was one of the only people who still hadn't gone through my transformation. I mean I guess I felt a little bit awkward but not really. I mean people who found their soulmates didn't really care. But in gym I stayed behind in the locker room to look at myself in the mirror. I was very short, wide, my hair was thin, my eyes an ugly brown, practically no cheekbones, and had no figure. I would have to get used to this body if I want to life the rest of my life independent. I finally reached my doorstep so I took my key and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yell hoping to get a response so I know where they are and can go ask them. Begin to think they are not home but my mom answers.

"We're in the kitchen honey!" my mom yells. I begin to walk in that direction and enter the kitchen to see Caleb sitting next to a beautiful woman with binders in front of them.

" I didn't know Caleb was here? Oh and you must be Susan! It's a pleasure to meet you." I am about to put my hand you to shake when I see her bow her head.

"The pleasure is mine Beatrice. Caleb has told me much about you. I look forward to getting to know you better as a friend, my future sister in law, and maid of honor." She says with a smile on her face. I smile back; she seems nice enough so maybe we will be friends.

"Well I am going to go upsta-" dammit I almost forgot to ask again, " I completely forgot. Can I go to Christina's house for a party? I know it is a bit last minute but I forgot to ask earlier." I say and my mom gives me a look and slightly laughs.

"Go ahead. But I want to know when you will be home so text me when you get there!" my mom says.

"Of course! Thanks so much! It was nice to meet you Susan!" I yell as I am running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. What should I wear? When I got up to my closet I look at the cloths and decide on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and bring a sweatshirt just in case. I grab my moms keys and leave the house.

{}{}{}{}{}{=}{}{}{}{}{}

I walk up to the front door and hear music playing inside and open the door. I see all of Chris' friends inside all doing different things; talking, dancing, eating. I walk in and start to look for Christina only to find her with Will, her soulmate. They were making out so I decided against interrupting them. As I begin to look around I see everyone here is attractive. I begin to feel self conscious about my appearance despite my inner voice telling me _It's not your fault, you can't do anything about it._ I look at a two girls looking at me whispering and watch as they begin to laugh while looking at me. I can't do this. I begin to walk back towards the front door to leave when Christina catches me.

"What's wrong?" she asks me with concern written all over her face. I sigh and look back at the girls to see they have moved on to eating at the counter.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well." I say avoiding eye contact.

"Bullshit, I know your lying. Tell me what is going on." She says pulling me into an office that is quieter and more private.

"Nothing I just don't feel like talking about it." I say now looking her dead in the eye because what I said is true.

"Fine, but then you are staying at the party!" She yells as she pulls me out to the dance floor with her. And I have fun until I begin to feel self conscious and make my way out and to the kitchen. I like food.

After a while the party winds down and there are only a few girls left and it is 1:00 A.M. Christina tells all of us that we can sleep over and so I text my mom and surprisingly she answers giving me permission. Everyone else changes into more revealing clothes and the more of them I see the further into my sweatshirt I go. They turn on a movie and I begin to fall asleep until I am dreaming.

 _All I see is deep blue eyes. they are all I can see. Nothing else is visible. Is this a dream? I begin to get this warm feeling inside and I hear my name being called. Tris….Tris...Tris…._

"TRIS!" I am startled awake by Christina yelling my name. I give her a confused expression when I see it is pitch black everywhere else. How can I see her face? I look to see if the television is on, but it isn't. I look around and see no light source. I am confused until I look down and see it is coming from me. What is this? I begin to get brighter and the rest of the girls wake up and turn the lights on.

"I think she is transforming, but why is she so bright?!" Christina yells as I begin to get even brighter.

"Forget that how is she transforming if she didn't meet anyone new in the past 3 hours at least?" Yells one of the other girls. I am a blinding light when suddenly it fades faster than it came.

Christina looks at me with her mouth ajar. Soft glows are rare during transformation but blinding lights are unheard of!

I get up and run to the nearest mirror and what I find is equally exhilarating and terrifying...

* * *

 **A/N** So what do you guys think? This is literally not following my original plan so it is risky. But please review! and thank you to those of you who did.


	3. Confusion

**A/N** See bottom

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Confusion**

I slowly wake up in Christina's living room, where we had fallen asleep the night before. I am having troubles remembering what happened last night, until it hits me like a brick.

I had woken up to a glow that was radiating off of me after having a dream about hypnotic blue eyes. I had ran to a mirror to see what happened and then… nothing. I quickly get up and run to the nearest mirror and sigh in relief at my appearance. Normal and no glow. But I can't help but feel that the dream did not just mean _nothing_. It feels like it is supposed to tell me something.

I begin to walk back and look at the mess of bodies and sleeping bags that something was off. Originally I had thought that the dream was exactly like the layout we had made last night; but there is one big difference. In the dream one of the girls who turned on the light still wasn't transformed. She was the only one there besides me who was still ugly. I didn't recognize her but I did notice her in my dream.

"You okay? We just saw you get up and run into the bathroom." says Christina from the kitchen. I look over and see that everyone is up and looking at me, but all the faces I see are beautiful. I decide to join them and forget about the strange dream. And so I walk over and join the conversation about weddings. ugh.

{}{-}{}Skip 2 Weeks{}{-}{}

I have had the same dream every night for the past two weeks. I am beginning to really consider the fact that this could be a mental condition.

"okay, can you turn for me?" says the seamstress who is right beside me marking alterations for the bride's maid dress. Susan had decided to choose a non-revealing, simple, grey dress. I can't say I blame her. I am the only one of her bride's maids who hasn't gone through the beautification metamorphosis. I mean I know I don't look as good as them, but it doesn't bother me; I don't think it does…

"Oh this is going to be great! The dress is lovely. And because you're the maid of honor you have a different dress than the rest of the bride's maids! But yours suits you very well." Because mine is a series of baggy robes and no one can see how hideous I look. My daily outfits consists of the same kind of robes, just in different colors and made to look as fancy. My dress was left last to make and has to be finished now because the wedding is tomorrow. normally I would want to speed up the process of all of this because I hate wasting time on clothes that are supposed to do nothing but hide my hideous figure.

Eventually we finish and I walk home with the dress in hand, by the time I get back it is around 11:30 p.m. so I decide I should go to sleep right away. But I doubt I will be getting much of it…

 _All I see is deep blue eyes. they are all I can see. Nothing else is visible. Is this a dream? I begin to get this warm feeling inside and I hear my name being called. Tris….Tris...Tris…._

" _TRIS!" the scene changes to Christina yelling my name. I give her a confused expression when I see it is pitch black everywhere else. How can I see her face? I look to see if the television is on, but it isn't. I look around and see no light source. I am confused until I look down and see it is coming from me. What is this? I begin to get brighter and the rest of the girls wake up and turn the lights on._

" _I think she is transforming, but why is she so bright?!" Christina yells as I begin to get even brighter._

" _Forget that, how is she transforming if she didn't meet anyone new in the past 3 hours at least?" Yells one of the other girls. I am a blinding light when suddenly it fades faster than it came._

 _Christina looks at me with her mouth ajar. Soft glows are rare during transformation but blinding lights are unheard of!_

 _I get up and run to the nearest mirror and what I find is equally exhilarating and terrifying…_

I wake up to the alarm clock going off next to my head. It's Saturday so I don't have school, but I can't forget that I am one of the only people who has not transformed yet. I can't help but feel a little out of place to say the least. But I find comfort in the fact that there are others like me. I had given thought to the idea that i might meet my soul mate and all this could be over. But because of all of this I had decided that the need not to meet him has just grown. If I would those problems in my life would be solved by another person; that would make me dependent on them and I don't want to live a life where all my success is built on another person's aid. I want to be able to have my own successes that I made from nothing.

{}{-}{}

We are currently standing in front of the door to the church. The wedding is about to start and I have hit rock bottom. I am the only person in a mile radius or more that has still not transformed. The music starts and i begin to walk down the aisle hooked to the best man, Robert. As I walk I see people looked at me critically and I just want to run out and go back home. We finally make it through the entrance and take our seats in the front row as the priest begins to speak.

"It is believed, at the beginning humans had nothing but their true metamorphosis. But in an untold amount of time, there is bound to be a fallen angel. One of the rarest and most beautiful among us are sent to review how others treat those who have not underwent a transformation. They sort and label these individuals so as to be used as part of their final judgement. But these angels are given release in the most extraordinary way. Their transformations differ from the average one. For their transformation will in the moment show they are angels. But people tend to…" I look behind me and see people are still staring at me critically so I sink into my seat. Why am I one of the only ones who still hasn't transformed in what way is this fair?

{}{-}{}

I manage to sneak out of the reception very early to go back home. Everyone there was just too… _perfect_. But that's not the word I want, they are all look at me with disdain and the worst of them look at me with pity. I just can't manage to shake this sudden lack of self confidence due to all these judgmental _pretties_ who can't seem to mind their own business.

I pull out my phone to text Christina.

 _hey, Chris. I really need a distraction right now. can we hang out? -Tris_

I wait a while before she responds.

 _No, you can only come for another sleepover :) But there is someone I want you to meet so hurry. -Chris_

I chuckle at her response and go home to pack quickly happy to get away from everything including the dream. But little did I know the dream was just going to come back with the most intensity I possibly could.

* * *

 **A/N** Hey, I know that I have not updated in forever but I feel that is going to be the case even more now that school is starting. But I have been in Europe for 3 weeks and it has been a wonderful experience with no computers to use so I could type. And thank you so much for actually reading this story I really hope you do. I Would love reviews on this story because it is a tad bit out of the ordinary.


End file.
